


War Zone

by zartsy



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Baby Fic, Cute Kids, Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 14:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4627965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zartsy/pseuds/zartsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The two fathers realize just how messy the loft is</p>
            </blockquote>





	War Zone

**Author's Note:**

> anon requested a malec baby fic so here it is  
> follow me on tumblr- alexanderlightgod  
> characters belong to cassie clare

Before Raph arrived, the Brooklyn loft looked more like an overstuffed clearance rack.

Things were organized, Magnus' spells and potions in his office, Alec's weapons in the bin by the door, Chairman's food bowls in the kitchen, but sometimes clothes would fall off their hangers. Magnus' clothes in places other than the closet, Alec's books spilling off of the shelves and around the house, Chairman's toys in between couch cushions. It wasn't Jace clean, but it was enough.

That is, until Little One joined the family.

Then it became a war zone.

During his first few days, it looked like an IKEA warehouse.

Both Alec and Magnus had bought a little too much when he first arrived. In reality, it was Magnus who kept adding item after item to their cart, Alec unable to convince him the baby didn't need 3 different Moses baskets nor that many onesies, but Magnus had money to spare and never had a baby before. Why not spend a little, you know?

That night while Jace sorted through the piles upon piles of bags, Simon, Isabelle, and Clary began putting together the crib, and Catarina checked over Little One, the new fathers decided maybe a little mess was okay.

~

Only a few months later did the two realize just how cluttered their apartment was.

"Dal dee lah-" little Raphael was rambling in single syllables again, chubby hands reaching and waving all around.

"Da-ddy Al?" Alec always interpreted his babbles one way or the other, a smile taking over his features. "Yeah, Daddy Alec is feeding you, mm?" He cooed back, nodding as Raph accepted the spoon into his mouth. "Daddy Alec is also covered in food." However cooperative Raph was, he was always a mess during meals. He loved grabbing the bowl, knocking it off his high chair. Alec learned to hold the bowl, resulting in little Raphael honing in on his magic and still throwing food everywhere.

Another glob of carrot appeared out of thin air, splashing against Alec's bare chest. He let out a groan in an attempt to hide his smile, leaning to brush the pea-slime dripping into his eyes.

"Sometimes I think we should've made your first name Ragnor..."

"Darlings, I'm home!" A voice sang from the front door, closely followed by said door closing. Magnus appeared a few moments later, removing the emerald scarf from around his neck. Ever since Alec gifted it to him last Christmas, he's worn it whenever the chance arose. His hair and jacket were lightly dusted by a brushing of snow, flakes catching on his eyelashes and the tip of his nose. Alec bent as Magnus stood on his tiptoes, their lips meeting in an embrace that warned them both to the bone. They separated after a few short moments, Alec's lips then pressing against Magnus' nose, ridding of the red flush. Raphael was gurgling and bouncing in his high chair with added enthusiasm, fingers flexing towards Magnus.

"He's happy to see you," Magnus leaned forward, gripping the baby underneath both armpits and onto his hip.

"Hello, little Raphy. How was your day?" The baby shook with giggles as Magnus peppered kisses across his cerulean skin, paying special attention to his horns. He nipped gently against the chubby cheeks, lifting him to blow raspberries against his tummy, chuckling as his little feet pressed against his chest.

"Oh dear," he took a full 360 view of the kitchen and living room after positioning Raph back onto his hip. "It looks like a war zone in here."

"Someone was a little fussy today-" Magnus wagged a finger just as the leftover baby food headed towards Alec's face. It splattered onto the floor, the baby pleased with Magnus' counter display of magic. "And he's been doing that too."

"I can tell," Magnus snapped his fingers a first time, a sparkle show distracting Raph for the moment. He snapped a second time, conjuring a wet wipe in his hand, offering it to Alec. He accepted it gratefully, wiping as much food as he could off his bare skin. As Alec cleaned himself and Raph grabbed at the sparks, Magnus waved his free hand, exerting the last of his energy to clean their loft.

More often than not now, it looked like a war zone. But if it came along with loving Alec and Raphael, he wouldn't mind fighting everyday.

 


End file.
